


The Protector

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: David Copperfield (1993), David Copperfield - Charles Dickens
Genre: Consumption, Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Illnesses, Major Illness, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara proposed to you because she wanted you to protect her and the family. You decided to carry that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

Now, back in the day, a woman would seek to marry an older gentleman. An older gentleman with a successful business to keep the money afloat. You were well aware of this.  
  
So when Clara Copperfield, a widow in her late twenties, came to you, in your _early_ twenties, you were flabbergasted to say the least.  
  
"Why me?" You blushed. You admitted that Clara was an attractive woman you have ever seen in the streets of London and while you have always wanted her to choose you, you knew she'd pick someone older. Someone richer.  
  
"Because... It's not just that I need someone to provide for me and my Davey, but because Davey needs a father and I need someone to protect us." You gulped and yanked on your collar. "David thinks you're a good guy and given my alternative, he would prefer you over Mr. Murdstone. Do you need time to think about this?" She said. Your body froze as you weighed the options. Part of you wanted to back away and let the status quo of women marrying older, richer men take its course. But another part of you wanted to take this opportunity, because if you don't, chances are you'll regret it for the rest of your life.  
  
So you let the deciding factor choose which route to take. You took Clara's furry hands and held them. You knew, just from the touch alone, that you would never let go of those palms.  
  
"Clara Copperfield, I would be the happiest man in the world if you married me!" You said. She smiled and kissed you on the lips.  
  
"I'm so glad you could come to the decision." She said. 

* * *

The wedding was arranged almost instantly and before you knew it, you were at the church, married to Clara Copperfield, who you took the time to note is dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown. You took on the last name of Copperfield as a way of honoring Mr. Copperfield and thanking him for helping you and your family out when you were young and out in the streets. You remembered how it was on that day when he loaned out some money to your mother that you met a younger Clara, soon to be Copperfield's wife. In a way, you feel like scum for taking the wife of the man who got you on your feet and kick started your own business of selling antiques.   
  
But that soon changed when Clara's son, David, came and gave you a hug. You patted David on the head and even gave his ears a scritchy. Back when David was a child, you would always come by Clara's place and give David an antique once a month. Sort of as a gift. To him, he sees you as an uncle _._ Even when you have legally become his father, he still acknowledges you as:  
  
"Thank you, Uncle [y/n]!" He said.   
  
"Don't mention it, Davey." You said to him.   
  
"Now everyone, pose for the camera!" The photographer that Clara hired said. You got both your new son and wife, and also Peggotty, the maid, all together and got into a great family pose. "Alright, on the count of three, smile! Okay? One... Two... Thre-" Before he could finish though, Clara got into a coughing fit. You asked if she was alright, but she gestured and said she was fine. Though soon after, she let out a huge retch and coughed so hard, you could have sworn she had blood come out. You and David rush to her and continually asked for a doctor.

* * *

Hours passed as you waited outside Clara's bedroom with David. Neither you or David spoke as you both waited for the doctor to come out of the room. Most of the time was spent worrying about what happened to Clara. The question is obvious: will she be alright? And the reply is also obvious: I don't know. There was no point in talking. Just wait.  
  
Wait for the inevitable person to announce that it was time to return to the regularly scheduled programming of "Life's A Bitch".   
  
And that person happened to be the doctor who exited the room.  
  
"It's just as I feared. She has come down with consumption." Consumption. That was a term that would make even the strongest of men shiver in their boots. One in four deaths can be attributed to this disease. Your first response was obvious. You grabbed the doctor by the collar, something that he is all too familiar with in the Copperfield family.  
  
"Please! There has to be _something_ you could do!" You said to him. He shook his head.  
  
"No... I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do..." He frowned. You let him go as you stormed into Clara's room. "Wait!" He tried to warn you, but you were already by her bedside on the verge of tears. David was closely behind you. While you and David had different relationships to Clara, you both cried all the same. Clara took the time to put her hand on both your cheek and David's cheek.  
  
"Don't worry... about me..." She coughed. "I'll be fine." You had experienced this kind of loss before. Your own mother died to consumption before Mr. Copperfield came to your family. You really didn't want the same thing to happen again to Clara. The doctor then went into the room as well.  
  
"It would be wise to leave the house for a while. Consumption can be pretty contagious." He said. With this, you looked to Clara. Her words are all you have to reassure yourself that she'll be fine. But you couldn't just go. David and Clara hugged each other and once they let go, you leaned in. Clara kissed you on the lips while the doctor gasped. "You're a madman!" With that, you left Clara in the doctor's hands, as well as Peggotty's. 

* * *

David lived with you at your house. It was a good thing you didn't move out the day you married Clara, though you hated to see a silver lining in Clara's condition.   
  
Everyday, you and David sent out letters to Clara, while she sent back letters to you two. You prayed that Clara would get better. Though, one evening, you got a letter saying that Clara's condition had gotten worse and that any day could be her last.  
  
That's when you stepped outside your house and let out a small sob. You promised Clara that you would protect her, but you couldn't even protect her from a disease. You took David with you and you two headed off to Clara's place.  
  
Just seeing her stabbed you in the heart. She was frail, skinny, and couldn't even look at you straight. You grabbed her hand and tried to smile. David, even though he was roughly a young adult by this point, was beginning to cry. This was it. Even though you had no idea if she would die, you had the gut feeling like this would be it. You held Clara and wept out on how much you loved her.    
  
"I love both of you..." She held both you and David. "Be safe... Okay?" was all she said before her arms limply dropped to the sides of the bed. Your body went cold as you saw her expire before your eyes. You felt so cold, that you couldn't even feel your own body anymore. You couldn't even see, but before you could even weep...

* * *

You woke up.  
  
"Is something wrong?" You felt a soft, furry hand stroke your hair. You realized that your head was resting on the side of the bed as you kneel to the side. You could see her soft, kind eyes. You held Clara with all your might as she held you back.  
  
"No... I... I just worried was all." Indeed. This was a recurring dream you had. A what-if. It was true that you married Clara. It was true that she came down with consumption. It was true that you had doubts about being a protector. What wasn't true was that she died.  
  
Your prayers were indeed answered. Within the matter of a week, she managed to recover from consumption. Such a miracle was unheard of. Perhaps it was the strong bond you, David, and Clara shared. What you knew, though, was that you would keep the promise you made to Clara.  
  
You would still be her protector.


End file.
